


You Belong With Us

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominating Jace Wayland, Dominating Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Protective Jace Wayland, Rough Sex, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: The boys go clubbing, resulting in Alec feeling jealous and insecure; but his boyfriends’ got him covered! Also, Jace gets protective and Magnus gets possessive. ;)Established D/s Magnus/Alec/Jace relationship but only Alec and Magnus have sex in this story (Jace and Alec talk in chapter 1 and there's Malec sex in chapter 2).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1139





	1. Clarifying a few things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herbeloved82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbeloved82/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace clarifies a few things to Alec and shows his more protective - and insightful - side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to my awesome beta as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Dedicated to Elsa who wanted me to give Magnus and Alec some alone time/sex without Jace in the mix so here you are (chapter 2).  
> Chapter 1 warnings: Still a D/s relationship, some possessive behaviour, drinking, guy at bar being a creep, talk of having kids....Is this even warnings?

**Please read author notes for chapter warnings as always**

# Chapter 1: Clarifying a few things 

How had he gotten talked into going to the Pandemonium Club? Oh, yes, his boyfriends had wanted him to come with them and he couldn’t say no to either of them.

Magnus was clearly having fun, dancing with basically everyone, woman or man, in the club, quite sensually and elegantly of course. Jace was talking to Clary and Izzy by the booth they had found and Alec was ok with that. Even though they had found out Clary wasn’t Jace’s sister. He was ok with that. Because he trusted Jace. And Magnus. And he was okay with this. It was all fine.

“Can I have another, please?” Alec asked of the bartender as he finished his whiskey.

Alec had decided the bar was a good place to sit; he could observe people but in general no one bothered him here. He didn’t feel comfortable in a club; he found small talk difficult and had a hard time connecting to new people, in particular in places like this. So his plan was just to sit here and wait till his boyfriends wanted to go home. It had sounded easy; earlier in the evening Izzy and him had talked about different things and he had even talked a bit with Clary. He found he didn’t really mind her that much….unless he feared she was in competition with him for Jace. It was just difficult for him to accept she really wasn’t. Clary was petite, beautiful, and graceful. Everything Jace loved in a woman and he knew he had been interested in her before he had been told she was his sister. Knowing now Valentine wasn’t his father and thus he wasn’t Clary’s sister wouldn’t that make Jace reconsider things? He could have a normal life with Clary – a wife, kids. Everything the Clave would want, in particular for someone of his newfound status and power as the last heir to the Herondale name.

“You got it,” the bartender replied to Alec’s request for another drink and refilled his glass.

Alec took another sip of his drink as he observed the club, his eyes instinctively seeking out Jace and Magnus. Oh, yeah. He was so fine with this. He was not jealous of the way Magnus was holding that beautiful woman on the dance floor, he was not at all disturbed by the way that Jace was touching Clary’s arm while talking to her, a warm smile on his face.

“Fuck this,” Alec mumbled under his breath as he took a large sip of his whiskey and winced.

Alec still didn’t like alcohol but it was beginning to bring him a pleasant buzz. He was seriously considering leaving but he had promised to stay. Maybe he could ask Jace if he couldn’t just leave. He would rather be miserable and continue his drinking marathon at home than sit here.

“Can I get you another?” a male voice asked from behind him.

Alec turned around to see a handsome young Seelie giving him a questioning look. Alec looked from Magnus on the dancefloor to Jace talking to Clary. He should say no.

“Sure,” he said instead, thinking he could just as well try and distract himself with some conversation.

“Another _sex on the beach_ for me and another of whatever he is having for him,” the Seelie ordered and gave a winning smile, a suggestive hint in his eyes as he named his drink, which was completely lost on Alec.

“Here you go,” the bartender said and put the drinks before them on the counter.

“So…cheers,” the Seelie said as he raised his glass.

Alec nodded, raising his own glass. “Cheers.”

They both took a sip after touching their glasses together.

“I don’t think I have seen you before but you seem familiar. Do you come here often?” the Seelie asked interested, leaning closer to Alec.

Alec shrugged as he replied, “Not really.”

In fact, he never came here. He was only here now because Jace and Magnus had wanted him to come. He wasn’t even sure why. He didn’t fit in at places like this. He didn’t have Magnus’ natural grace and outgoing personality nor did he have Jace’s natural charm. He was just him. Jace and Magnus knew how to ‘have fun’ in this way; he didn’t.

“What a pity. You seem very…intriguing,” the Seelie said with a seductive smile as his eyes roamed over his body.

This time even Alec didn’t miss the clear sexual hints in the Seelie’s attention.

“Hmm….I should probably….” Alec began hesitantly, nodding towards the room to indicate he should get up and mingle or something.

He was suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed because what if he had misjudged his attentions? It wasn’t like he was all that interesting; he was literally just sitting here watching the room.

“Probably what, sweetheart?” the Seelie asked with leer and put one hand on the bar counter, leading close to him.

Alec was suddenly very much aware that he was still seated while the Seelie had remained standing and that he didn’t have his steele on him.

Alec gave the Seelie a hard and determined look, not wanting to make a scene but wanting to make it clear he wasn’t interested.

“Look, I appreciate the drink but…” Alec started to say in firm but dismissive tone of voice, making it clear how his sentence would end.

“I paid for something and I expect to get it,” the Seelie said with clear insult in his voice, nodding from the drink in front of Alec and back to him, moving even closer to him.

Alec refused to move away from him but just glared angrily up at him.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said firmly.

“Someone should teach you your proper place,” the Seelie snared and used the hand he didn’t have on the bar counter to take his chin in a hard grip.

Alec angrily pulled his head back and out of his grip. Before he had time to reply he suddenly heard a voice from behind him.

“Well, it won’t be you,” Jace said dangerously, his eyes lighting up with heavenly power as he laid a possessive hand on the small of Alec’s back.

The Seelie instantly took a step back from Alec. All Downworlders knew of Jace’s pure Angel blood and rumors were circulating about all the extra powers this had given him. Most of those rumors were probably exaggerated but the Seelie had no interest in finding out.

“Oh, I didn’t know he was yours. In that case…” the Seelie said as he took another step back, raising his hands in front of him in a gesture of peace.

“Get out of here. Now!” Jace snared, taking a step closer to him.

The Seelie nodded and quickly left not only the bar area but the club in general. Jace followed him with his eyes all the way to be sure he left, a look of triumph on his face. Satisfied he turned back to Alec with a worried look, first now stopping the use of his runes and the glow in his eyes faded away. He quickly scanned him and nodded in satisfaction when he saw he was alright.

“I could have handled it,” Alec insisted as Jace sat down on the chair next to his.

“I know,” Jace reassured him but then smiled as he reached up a hand and stroked his cheek. “I just like looking out for you.”

“Really?” Alec questioned, all his own insecurities making his tone sharp and disbelieving.

“What’s with that tone, parabatai?” Jace asked annoyed as he pulled his hand back.

“I just thought you would be busy with Clary and all,” Alec said flippantly, trying hard not to pout or sulk. He was quite certain he wasn’t succeeding in that. He looked down, embarrassed with himself for feeling so insecure.

“Alec,” Jace said seriously, taking a hard grip on his chin and forcing his face towards him but he wasn’t looking at him, instead finding a spot on the floor between their chairs very fascinating.

“Look at me, parabatai!” he said sternly, using the tone of voice he knew Alec had never been able to disregard. As predicted, Alec slowly raised his eyes to look at him. Jace’s features softened a bit when he saw the insecurity in Alec’s eyes.

“Alec, I care for Cary like a sister even if we have found out she isn’t,” Jace said seriously, locking eyes with him to see if he was getting through the gaze of self-doubt and anxiety clouding Alec’s mind.

“But…” Alec started to protest weakly, the strength in Jace’s gaze slowly starting to peel away at his uncertainty regarding whether he was good enough for Jace.  
“No buts. I love you, parabatai, and I always will,” Jace interrupted him firmly.

“Yes but….” Alec started again, though Jace’s words had warmed him like a fluffy blanket.  
“But what?” Jace pressed when he stopped and tried to look away but Jace used the hand on his chin to turn his face so they could maintain eye contact.

Alec took a deep breath and finally put words to his fears.

“Clary is a better choice. She has pure angel blood, she can give you children…” Alec started on his long list of reasons why she was better than him, lowering his eyes so Jace wouldn’t see how it hurt him to know how inadequate he was; that Jace deserved so much better.

“Alec, look at me,” Jace demanded firmly and waited till Alec was looking at him again.

“Do you really think I care about that?” Jace asked him seriously.  
“I….” Alec started to say but then blushed and looked away.

“You deserve better than me, better than this. She is better than me. Better for you than me,” Alec concluded softly, his cheeks warm and red with embarrassment, self-discrimination clear in his tone.

“She is different; she is not better,” Jace insisted sternly, giving him an intense look. He released his grip on his chin as his expression softened when he added, “Besides, you just told me a few days ago that you wanted kids.”

“I…I do but…” Alec agreed, stammering, still feeling uncertain. It had just been talk, a pipedream. How would that ever happen?

“But what?” Jace pressed when he again stopped talking.

“That is never going to happen. I mean….look at me,” Alec said with a defeated sigh.

“I **am** looking at you,” Jace insisted.

“Then you understand,” Alec said softly, defeated.

He knew he was broken, he knew he wasn’t…normal. He wasn’t one of those people who got what he wanted in life. He still couldn’t believe he had Jace and Magnus because he still felt he wasn’t good enough for them. He was expecting them at any time to wake up and realize they could do so much better.

“I understand that you would be the perfect father,” Jace said seriously.

“But….” Alec started to protest but his protests were even to his own ears starting to sound weak. There was something in Jace’s strength and assurance that melted away his fears and anxieties and made him want to believe him with everything he had and everything he was.

“No buts,” Jace interrupted him sharply. “There are plenty of children without homes. Mundane children, Warlock children…even some Shadowhunter children whose parents are killed in combat. I guess we could even use a surrogate if we wanted one of our own blood,” Jace reminded him thoughtfully, knowing that though Magnus as a Warlock couldn’t father kids both Alec and him could so that was an option.

Jace’s eyes grew soft as he added, “I know you would be a great father for them and I would be proud to be there to help with that.”

“You mean that?” Alec asked hopefully, his eyes shining like diamonds.

“Of course,” Jace assured him and gave a loving smile before he added, “For the future though. Not right now.”

When Alec nodded agreement to that, not ready to have kids right this minute either, he added humorously, wanting to lighten the mood, “Just don’t ask me to change any diapers!”

That drove a smile to Alec’s lips as Jace had hoped. “Deal.”

“I would teach them to fight. They would become the best fighters in Idris!” Jace promised, already imagining it with a proud grin.

“I love you,” Alec said warmly, smiling happily at the mental image Jace was painting of them, all three of them, being able to have a family.

He couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful than raising children with the two men he loved. It would be amazing. He still felt Jace could do better but he loved the images Jace was painting in his mind too much to try and protest any longer.

Alec tipped his head back invitingly and Jace wasted no time to press a possessive and dominating kiss to his lips, pulling him close with a strong hand behind his neck. Alec almost sighed happily against his lips as he eagerly allowed Jace’s tongue access to his mouth. When he felt Jace’s strength and power, feeling, truly feeling, how much he wanted him, it made the rest of his fears disappear. When Jace finally pulled back, Alec was flushed, his expression slightly dazed and fighting for breath, his lips red and swollen.

“Love you too, parabatai,” Jace said lovingly, his eyes showing a golden glow that betrayed he had used his powers to put extra strength behind the kiss.

Jace released his hold on Alec’s neck and the golden glow slowly started to fade as he stopped using his runes.

“I love how easily I can bring that dazed look to your eyes,” Jace added with a satisfied and arrogant smirk.

Jace took a sip of Alec’s drink, smiling even more when his words made Alec blush and look down for a moment in that pretty way he loved so much.

“That’s my drink,” Alec said in mock protest when he saw what Jace was doing.

“Well, you seem to have gotten a second so we can share,” Jace declared with a grin and Alec rolled his eyes at him but smiled warmly as he took a sip of the second drink, the one the Seelie had paid for.

That sat in silence for a moment and Alec’s eyes went to Magnus who was now sitting by a table with several people, entertaining, making everyone laugh.

“Magnus seem to be enjoying himself,” Alec commenting, trying to make his voice sound nonchalant but probably sounded as annoyed, jealous and insecure as he felt.

Jace raised an eyebrow at him, hearing the doubt in his voice.

“He always is in places like this,” Jace agreed matter of fact.

“Yeah….and I never am,” Alec admitted softly, looking down into his drink.

Since meeting Magnus he had been drawn to him. He was everything Alec wasn’t; a free spirit, social, loved to entertain. For that very same reason, Alec was often afraid that Magnus would be bored of him.

Jace nodded as he said reflectively, thinking of their childhood together, “You never were the party person.”

“I know. Izzy and you used to call me the boring one,” Alec reminded him.

Jace gave him a searching look and noticed the anxiety and doubt in his eyes.

“You do know we were teasing, right?”

Alec nodded and quickly reassured him, “I know.”

He logically knew it; he just often felt it was true.

Jace took another sip of his drink and looked from Magnus to Alec.

“Magnus acting like this is really bothering you, isn’t it?” Jace concluded, noticing how hurt and worried Alec looked whenever he stole glances at Magnus entertaining his guests across the room.

Alec quickly shook his head, embarrassed at being caught so easily. He trusted Magnus; of course he did.

“No, of course not,” Alec denied with just a little too much force and emphasis.

Jace’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Parabatai, do **not** lie to me. You would not like the consequences if you start doing that,” Jace warned darkly.

In the type of relationship they had, lying was a dangerous path; Alec explaining what he felt and what he needed was the foundations for their relationship working out and it was even more vital given Alec’s tendency to panic, anxiety and self-harm.

Alec blushed a deep red, looking down for a moment. He instinctively started to bit his lower lip before he remembered he was not supposed to do that and stopped at once.

“Sorry, parabatai,” Alec said softly, his eyes still on the floor.

“It’s ok. Just tell me,” Jace asked, his tone soft and gentle but his voice strong, making it clear he expected a reply.

Alec looked back up at him, considering his answer carefully.

“Yes. It does. I don’t…” Alec started to say before trailing off, fighting his years long defenses that prevented him from voicing how he felt.

“Don’t what?” Jace pressured, his voice strong but not unkind, giving Alec the strength he needed to continue.

“I don’t feel good enough. I mean I don’t dance beautifully and sensually like the people he has danced with tonight. I don’t easily chat with people and I can’t entertain like he can,” Alec said softly, nodding with his head towards Magnus.

“I just…sit here,” Alec concluded with self-hatred and an air of defeat.

Jace finished his drink and stood up.

“Come with me,” Jace ordered and before Alec could reply, Jace had taken a hand under his elbow and was half guiding and half forcing him to follow him.

Jace pulled him through the crowd and towards where Magnus was sitting in a large sofa arrangement with several people, laughing and talking, a drink in his hand as he entertained the whole group with amusing tales of past misadventures. Neither Jace nor Alec knew the people sitting there but it seemed to be Downworlder friends Magnus had partied with before so not close personal friends but clearly someone he knew well enough to entertain and party with.

“Alexander! Jace! Come join us,” Magnus said warmly, smiling as he saw them coming towards him.

As Jace was more or less dragging Alec along he reached the group first and nodded to everyone in greeting while Alec tried to escape Jace’s grip but he instead took a firm grip on his nearest wrist, his eyes lighting up golden to ensure that without his steele Alec would not be able to weasel away from him. Alec looked down, avoiding everyone’s eyes as he came to a stop just behind Jace, really just wanting to go home. Magnus was clearly having fun; he didn’t want to spoil that.

“Instead of continuing your, I am sure, amusing tale, I suggest you instead consider taking care of our angel here while I get another drink before I will head home,” Jace said seriously, his voice holding a clear edge as he all but pushed Alec into Magnus’ lap.

“Jace!” Alec protested, blushing furiously.

Alec tried to get back up to get out of Magnus’ lap but the Warlock quickly grabbed him around the waist and held him firmly down into his lap with the hand he wasn’t holding his drink in. He added a touch of magic to his hold to ensure Alec stayed put.

Magnus frowned a bit and his expression got more serious. Jace and him had developed a great report since Jace had joined their relationship, in particular when it came to Alec.

“Ok, Jace dear. We will see you at home,” Magnus assured him, in between the lines reassuring him that he would take care of Alec and make sure everything would be alright.

Jace nodded and then smiled devilishly as he added, his eyes going from Magnus to Alec and then back again, “Great. Have fun.”

With that Jace turned and walked around.

“Magnus, let me up,” Alec hissed as quietly as he could so no one else could hear, trying to get up but finding it impossible due to the magic Magnus had added to his hold around his waist.

He didn’t want to ruin Magnus’ great evening. Magnus was clearly having fun. He was just ruining everything like he always did. He should just go home. It had been a mistake to come here. He wasn’t meant to be here. Magnus was having a great time without him. He didn’t belong here. He was just ruining everything.

Magnus scanned Alec’s face, taking in the look of self-doubt, bordering on self-hatred and growing anxiety in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks….

“No…No, I don’t think so,” Magnus said slowly and just held Alec closer, adding just enough protectiveness and possessiveness to the hold to make it clear to Alec he was not letting him go. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved loved loved!!! And I can beg very prettily so please? ;)  
> (Kudos also always loved if you are feeling shy)


	2. Whom do you belong to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs a reminder that Magnus wants him and wants him to belong to him. Or possessive Malec sex in this chapter! Enjoy the smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome beta. I am still amazing you can check stuff like this for spelling errors. I would be a little...distracted ;)  
> Dedicated to Elsa who wanted the Malec alone sexy time. Hope you enjoy!  
> Chapter warnings: Detailed oral sex, detailed anal sex, possessive sex, using magic during sex, coming untouched (well, mostly. Some magic is involved here), rough sex, dominating sex. Just a reminder if you haven't read this series before; Alec is in a D/s relationship with Magnus and Jace and obviously the sex shows that.

**Please read the author's notes for chapter warnings! Detailed possessive sex in this chapter**

**Chapter 2: Whom do you belong to?**

“Magnus, please, let go of me,” Alec asked, well more like begged, his eyes downcast, his voice a whisper, looking at his hands in his lap.

He didn’t want to ruin Magnus’ evening. Why didn’t he just let him go? He was ruining everything.

Magnus gave him a searching look, trying to figure out why he was so agitated. Then he took a firm grip on Alec’s chin and turned his face back towards him. He took in his flushed cheeks, how he wasn’t meeting his eyes, how tense his was, his lips pressed tightly together. Magnus knew Alec well enough by now to recognize the sighs when his self-doubt, anxiety and self-depreciation took over.

Magnus pressed a hard and bruising kiss to Alec’s lips. He felt Alec fight him for a second before he gave way under him, leaning into the kiss like a starving man finding food. Pulling back Magnus scanned Alec’s face, seeing his dazed expression, the hunger and need in his eyes, his flushed cheeks.

“Friends, I have to leave you for now,” Magnus said charmingly at the people around the sofa arrangement who smiled and nodded, some raising their glasses in greeting.

“Come with me,” Magnus ordered firmly as he gently pushed Alec off his lap and onto the sofa as he rose.

Alec looked a bit confused up at him and crossed his arms over his chest. This was ridiculous; Magnus clearly was better off if he just went home so why pretend differently? Magnus would have more fun without him. He was better off without him.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he saw Alec’s crossed arms and he rolled his eyes in annoyance and frustration. He took a firm grip on Alec’s wrist on his right hand and pulled him along as he started to move away from the sofa, adding magic to his grip, making it impossible for Alec to get away.

“Let go of me. Where are we going?” Alec protested half-heartedly as he was dragged through the crowded room of the club.

He was only weakly trying to escape Magnus’ grip on his wrist. While he felt Magnus would be better off if he let him go he actually didn’t want him to. He wanted Magnus to want him; he wanted him to show him he was **everything** he wanted.

“Stop acting like a child,” Magnus said back with an annoyed air as he continued to pull him along with him through the crowd, aiming for his private office at the other end of the room. Being the owner of the club had certain advantages.

“I’m not,” Alec protested though the protest sounded more like a pout even to his own ears.

“Yes, you are,” Magnus insisted.

Magnus almost sighed with relief when he reached the door to his office. He did a hand gesture with the hand he wasn’t holding on to Alec with and the door opened.

“Fine! Then stop flirting,” Alec got out, his voice filled with all of his self-doubt and self-hatred as he spoke, making his voice harsh.

Magnus easily got them both inside his office and used magic to close and lock the door behind them. Magnus’ office had a large wooden desk, a large chair behind it, two chairs in front of it and book cases along the left and right walls.

Finally alone Magnus used his grip on Alec’s wrist to spin him around so they were face to face. He released his grip on him and instead gave him an intense stare, fighting to control his rising anger at Alec’s childish and persistent words, knowing full well that Alec was deliberately trying to edge him on.

“Alexander, you really don’t want to go there,” Magnus warned darkly, his eyes narrowing and his hands forming fists at the unjust accusations hurled his way.

“And why not?” Alec challenged.

He wanted Magnus to react; he needed him to react. He wanted him to show he still wanted him, needed him.

Magnus’ eyes showed his cat eyes as his anger made his glamour disappear. Without another word Magnus had Alec pinned against the wall, using magic to tie his wrists together above his head.

“Do not test me,” Magnus warned, taking in how Alec’s eyes widened, his breath quickened and he realized Alec wanted this, needed this.

“Why? What will you do?” Alec asked, his voice hoarse, almost a whisper, his eyes wide and holding a pleading look.

With a growl that was more animal than man, Magnus claimed Alec’s lips in a hard and bruising kiss that was all teeth and dominance. When Magnus finally drew back Alec’s eyes were dark with desire, his breath coming in quick grasps and his lips swollen and red.

“Something like that,” Magnus said with a voice filled with dominance and desire.

Alec looked back at him, doing a half-hearted struggle against the magical bonds holding his hands bound and above his head and the desire in his eyes increasing when he found he couldn’t escape.

“Show me,” Alec pleaded breathlessly.

“You have been very disrespectful today. I am thinking you should have something in your mouth to shut you up,” Magnus said darkly, knowing from Alec’s look what he wanted, what he needed. What they both wanted and needed to get back into balance. Magnus’ words sent a shiver of desire and need through Alec that had Magnus smirk and lick his lips in anticipation.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered and encouraged the order by pressing on Alec’s shoulder to force him to his knees, releasing his magical bonds around his wrists so Alec’s arms fell back by his side. Alec easily went down, drawing an almost eager and relieved sigh when he came eye to eye with Magnus’ crotch when he was on his knees.

“See something you like?” Magnus asked knowingly, smirking down at him as he kept a strong hand on one of Alec’s shoulders.

Alec wanted to push Magnus further, knowing he was really pushing it but he still needed more; he needed Magnus to show him that he really wanted him.

So Alec glared up at him, not ready to submit just yet, wanting and needing Magnus to show he wanted him, wanted this from him.

“Fuck you,” he got out, glaring up at him.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed at the response. He took a hard and bruising grip on his hair and pulled his head back, seeing the needy look in his eyes. He opened his pants one-handed and got his cock out, already half-hard from what he was expecting to happen. Having Magnus’ cock so close to his lips had Alec instinctively lick his lips in anticipation.

“Actually, darling, I was thinking it more the other way around so I suggest you get me nice and wet,” Magnus ordered as he used one hand to hold around his cock and used his hand in Alec’s hair to force his head towards him.

Alec couldn’t keep up pretending he was angry any longer so when Magnus’ cock reached his lips, wanting access he opened his mouth and eagerly started sucking and licking. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ thighs for support and closed his eyes in pleasure as he started to bob up and down on Magnus’ cock. Magnus used his grip in Alec’s hair to force him all the way down until he hit the back of his throat and went even further down, staying there. Unable to breathe Alec fought to accommodate him until he had tears on his cheeks from the strain and had to tap his thighs to indicate he couldn’t take it any longer. Only then did Magnus pull back and Alec took a deep breath when he finally was able to, his eyes clouded with lust, his throat raw from the abuse. He looked up at the Warlock, loving to see the power and dominance radiating from him, pleading him with his eyes to keep using him, to do it again, to keep pushing.

Magnus knew what he wanted and happily gave it to him. He gave him only seconds to recover until he pushed is cock all the way down his throat again, buried to the hilt and Alec humbled in pleasure around him, closing his eyes as he let himself just enjoy submitting, giving this to Magnus. Alec’s small sounds of pleasure around his cock had Magnus moan with desire.

Alec loved every second of it as Magnus kept using his mouth, forcing his cock all the way down and staying there, only pulling back up at the last moment, just when Alec didn’t think he could take a second longer. He loved how Magnus was using him, using his mouth to bring him pleasure. He loved feeling Magnus’ need and want manifest physically.

“Hmmm,” Alec hummed in pleasure against Magnus’ cock, his eyes dazed, his brain increasingly getting floaty and far away.

The world started to fade away, his anxiety was fading away. Nothing existed except doing this, pleasuring Magnus.

“You look so good like this, darling, on your knees before me,” Magnus praised, his voice filled with heat and hunger, his cat eyes shining with desire as he looked down at the kneeling Nephilim at his feet.

“Yes,” Alec managed to get out when Magnus pulled him off his cock for a second before pressing back in, unsure if he was expected to answer but wanting to, wanting to pleasure and please Magnus in any and every way. His voice was hoarse and raw from the abuse he was taking and hearing it fueled his desire further.

“You like that, darling? Being on your knees before me?” Magnus asked in a voice filled with desire as he looked down at his kneeling lover.

Magnus was certain no sight was more beautiful than Alec on his knees before him, his eyes glazed, his cheeks full from sucking his cock, spit running from the corners of his mouth, his lips red and swollen. He was sin and innocence personified.

“Yes, please, yes,” Alec got out, his voice increasingly husky from the continued abuse on his throat from Magnus’ brutal face fucking, his eyes dazed and his tone making it clear how much he was enjoying being used like this.

Magnus thrust harshly in and out of Alec’s mouth a few more times before pulling all the way out, wanting something else and knowing he would come soon if he kept going. Alec tried to chase his cock but Magnus held him back, using his hold in his hair to keep him in place.

“That’s enough,” Magnus ordered, fighting for his voice to stay somewhat under control though his cat eyes made it clear how excited he was, if not his fully erect cock was a clear sign of this.

Alec looked up at him with a disappointed yet hungry look at no longer having his cock in his mouth. When Magnus released his grip in his hair Alec sat back on his knees, looking up at him expectantly, eagerly awaiting his next order.

“Go sit on the desk,” Magnus ordered, nodding towards his desk and did a hand movement to clear it of objects.

Alec got to his feet with a little difficulty as his brain was not really working correctly any longer. As he walked by him Magnus did a hand movement and Alec was suddenly naked. Alec made a small jerk of surprise and looked back over his shoulder at him, fighting his instinctive embarrassment and discomfort at his own body on display. Magnus just gave him a devilish and hungry look and Alec forced himself not to corner himself; he wanted Magnus to be proud of him.

Alec got to the desk and jumped up on it, his legs hanging over the sides of it.

“Like this?” Alec asked hoarsely, still embarrassed at being so exposed yet it also made him more excited, his cock erect as desire flooded through him at the thought of what would happen next.

He looked over at Magnus from under half-closed lashes, knowing from experience that the mixture of desire and submission in his gaze always got to the Warlock.

“Just like that,” Magnus praised as he came to stand before him by the edge of the desk, looking down at him with a look full of desire and admiration look.

Alec smiled as the praise went to his heart and cock, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Please,” Alec said hoarsely, wanting, needing him to do something, anything.

“Oh, I will wreck you and you will love every moment of it,” Magnus promised darkly as he put a hand on the desk next to Alec’s thigh, leaning so close his breath was hot against Alec’s cheek, sending shivers of desire through him.

“Please…please show me how much you want me. How much you love me,” Alec begged, moving his body closer to the edge of the table in anticipation.

“Oh, I intend to!” Magnus promised, his voice filled with hunger but he forced himself to stay still for another moment, only his breath touching Alec, wanting the anticipation to heighten Alec’s need and desperation.

Alec fought to stay still and not reach out and touch Magnus to speed things along, his desire fueled by the anticipation, the waiting, and the fact that he was naked on the desk whereas Magnus was still fully dressed, only his cock was exposed.

“Please” Alec begged again, his voice filled with need, and Magnus lost his self-control, deciding he had waited long enough.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus said as the only warning as he used magic to add lube to his spit covered cock and positioned himself at Alec’s opening, using one hand to guide himself. Knowing Jace had fucked Alec quite thoroughly yesterday Magnus didn’t bother with preparing him, knowing he would be fairly lose already.

“Fuck!” Alec mumbled at the mixed pain and pleasure as Magnus bottomed out in one go, putting his hands on Alec’s hips for maximum leverage, pulling him close to him.

Alec gripped the edge of the desk with his hands, pushing back against Magnus to get him as far inside of him as he possibly could.

Magnus stayed buried inside his lover for a few seconds, forcing himself to stay still, giving Alec time to take some deep breaths and get used to the feeling of being full before he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust harshly back in.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Magnus hit just the right spot inside of him.

“You’re so tight. You feel so amazing around my cock; tight and eager and inviting,” Magnus mumbled, his voice filled with desire and lust as he pulled out only to push back in with such force Alec was seeing stars as Magnus hit his prostate with each brutal thrust.

“Shit! Yes!” Alec screamed loudly as his brain disappeared off to parts unknown and he let himself sink into the pleasure and the feeling of being claimed, of being wanted, of being full. He was rock hard, leaking pre-come and eagerly angling his hips so he was meeting each of Magnus’ hard trusts.

“Did you forget who you belong to?” Magnus whispered in his ear in a voice dark with possession and lust as he thrust particularly harshly inside of him, Alec eagerly angling his hips to meet the thrust so he could take him as deep inside as he possibly could.

“Fuck! No, no. I belong to you. Only you and Jace,” Alec got out, his brain feeling floaty and all coherent thoughts were far away.

His fears were forgotten, his anxiety was forgotten. He felt owned, whole, loved, possessed. All he had thoughts for was feeling Magnus inside of him, feeling claimed and owned and full.

“Yes. **Mine**! And don’t you ever forget it,” Magnus grunted hoarsely, his breath hot against Alec’s cheek as Magnus increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

“Fuck!” Alec cried as he felt like he was being split in half with the force of Magnus’ thrusts, yet still he tried to take him even deeper, wanting even more, more, more!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alec screamed in pleasure, his mind consumed by his pleasure, drowning in it.

“You belong to **me**!” Magnus reminded him harshly as he thrust back into him forcefully.

“I…I belong to you!” Alec repeated, sounding airy and breathless, his mind far away. He felt proud of himself for being able to even speak something resembling words at this point, fighting to do so, wanting Magnus to be proud of him.

“Shit!” Alec cried out when Magnus again hit just the right spot with an intense brutality that left him breathless and in no doubt whom he belonged to.

He would be feeling this for days; he had no doubt about that and he loved that thought. He loved everything about that; the feeling of being claimed and loved and owned and wanted.

“All of you is **mine**!” Magnus said possessively as he used magic to aid him when he thrust back inside of Alec. The resulting thrust had such force that Alec almost lost his grip on the edge of the desk and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his orgasm building.

“Fuck! Magnus!” Alec cried, fighting to still have some sense of self left, feeling everything fade away but this moment, this feeling. “I….I am close. Please!”

Alec wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for, maybe he was just begging because he wanted to, because he enjoyed this feeling of being owned by Magnus, of truly feeling how much he wanted him.

“Want to come, darling?” Magnus asked almost sweetly as he again used magic to make his next thrust deeper and more powerful.

“Fuck! Yes, yes…please,” Alec begged, too far gone to realize he had tears at the corners of his eyes from the strain of not coming, pushing back against Magnus to take him even deeper even though that wasn’t possible.

“Beg me,” Magnus demanded as he kept up his brutal pace.

“Fuck!” Alec screamed as Magnus kept hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

He was beyond caring about anything else. He just knew he wanted this; he needed this. Begging, pleading; it was a relief to let go, to give that control to Magnus, feeling secure in the knowledge that he would take care of him.

“Please…please, can I come, please?” Alec begged, his voice strained and rough, filled with need.

“You can come untouched or not at all,” Magnus got out, his voice dark with lust, his cat eyes showing his fight to keep control.

Magnus was close but he wanted to push Alec over the edge first, he could feel how close he was, he just needed that extra push.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled loudly as Magnus hit his prostate again, making wave after wave of pleasure wash over him.

“Please…I don’t…I don’t think…” Alec babbled, unsure if he could come untouched though he really wanted to obey. He was close, so close, but not quite there. He needed something to push him over.

“You can do it or you are not coming today,” Magnus said firmly as he pushed back inside of him with brutal force, adding a bit of magic to make his thrust harder and deeper.

“Yes! I….Please,” Alec begged, tears running down his cheeks from the need to come. He was so close.

“Come on, darling. I know you can do this for me. Come for me. Come!” Magnus ordered, combining his praise with the command and when he thrust back in forcefully he added a hint of magic, letting it sweep through Alec’s body, adding an extra layer of pleasure.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec screamed as he laid his head back and did just that, coming all over himself.

For a few moments everything went black and Magnus used magic to keep him in position as his body went boneless. Alec slowly returned to reality as he felt Magnus thrust harshly into him a few more times before coming deep inside of him with a muffled yell. Still too spent to do anything Alec was relieved to let the magic keep him in place, not even bothering to try to do it himself. Magnus managed to hold onto the desk so not to collapse down on Alec. He took a deep breath, using magic to help him recover quickly as he pulled out as gently as he could. Alec barely noticed, still too far gone, a dazed look and a smile on his face, his body flooded with endorphins.

“You did so good, darling,” Magnus praised as he snapped his fingers and they were both cleaned up.

He rearranged his own clothes and with a snap of his fingers Alec was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

“Can we…can we go home now, please?” Alec asked weakly, his voice rough, feeling sleepy and exhausted, barely wanting to open his eyes.

A smile was still on his lips; he could still feel the echoes of Magnus inside of him, a dull ache left behind from their rather brutal lovemaking and it made him feel calm and content, owned and wanted.

“Of course we can, darling,” Magnus reassured him with a loving smile and a fond look in his eyes.

Magnus used magic to help him pick Alec up, carrying him close to his chest bridal style.

“I love you so much,” Alec mumbled happily, sleepily as he snuggled closer to Magnus’ shoulder, closing his eyes as he put his arms around his neck, feeling loved, safe and wanted.

“I love you too, Alexander, more than anything else,” Magnus said lovingly as he held him tighter to his chest.

Magnus made a portal one handed, moving only his wrist as he literally had his hands full. Holding Alec close to him protectively and possessively like the precious and beloved bundle he was, Magnus stepped through the portal and into the living room of the loft.

Alec smiled contently as he felt himself being snuggled into bed and smiled joyfully when he felt himself cuddled close to Magnus on one side and Jace on the other side. He was indeed just where he wanted to be, where he was meant to be. Right between the two men he loved more than life itself; the two men he belonged to body and soul.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved loved loved! Or kudos if you are shy.  
> So, this story happened as one reader wanted to see Alec and Magnus get some sexy time alone and someone mentioned they wanted possessive Magnus so I mixed those requests.  
> If anyone have something they want to see happen let me know. I have gotten a request for a 5th fic in this series dealing with Magnus and Jace being protective of Alec so I am working on that request now. Other requests? If the bunny bites I will do it (providing it fits into the overall universe of this series of course).


End file.
